Queen in Waiting
by Mirsa
Summary: Eva Wei isn't exactly what one might expect of a typical princess ...


The air was vibrating with the hundreds of buzzing wings vibrating through the sky. Prince Aikka of Nourasia looked above him, shading his eyes from the golden-bronze glare of his planet's sun as he watched the masses of Greater Beetles flying around him. They were all headed towards the Holy City of Dol, home of the Nourasian Royal Family and the location of the Nests where these great winged creatures were housed in ready for the Knights of Nourasia to use as steeds and to be kept as dear and close friends. Only a handful of the creatures boasted the glistening cerulean carapaces similar to Aikka's own G'dar. These were the mounts reserved for the innermost group of Knights, the Family's own Circle guards. These select few remained with the Prince when the majority of the company saluted the young man before veering off, heading back to their own shelters after a long day.

The broad terrace was designed for Beetle landings, and G'dar had no problems settling onto the worn stone outcropping. Aikka turned in his riding saddle, waving his arm in a traditional Knight's Salute, which the other flyers returned before vanishing from sight, the hum of their own Beetles' wings fading soon after. Aikka smiled tiredly, as he stood, stretching his legs, sore after a long day's work of training and hunting, among other things. The young prince gathered his things; his quiver of arrows slung across his shoulders, his elegant Nourasian longbow resting on his shoulder as he stepped out of the saddle, half-sliding, half-leaping his way to the ground as G'dar waited patiently. Once the prince was standing firmly on the pavement stones, the huge Beetle whistled and clicked, eager to be off to his own Nest where his mate was patiently guarding a latest brood of eggs. The Nourasian smiled, knowing his mount's insectian thoughts through their bond, and reached up to give the mighty creature one last pat.

"Eva! Lady Eva, slow down! You'll dirty your dress!" she heard the handmaidens' calls behind her, but Eva didn't bother to listen as she raced through the wide halls and passages of Castle Alcazar, a smile belying the girl's gasps for breath as she ran. The handmaidens were in amazing shape, for they managed to keep up with the young Earth girl as she dodged other servants and quickly made her way towards the Landing Terrace. The younger Nourasian girls knew exactly where the Earthian was headed, and they couldn't help but smile as they tried to keep up to the fit girl.

Eva had finally reached the stairs leading to the Terrace, but she still wasn't moving as fast as she would have liked. She missed her old style of clothes: spaghetti-strap tanks, shorts and capris, slip-on Velcro tennis shoes. The newer Nourasian wardrobe was comprised mostly of Court dresses, along with a few training outfits similar to the Prince's (by special request on behalf of both parties). Fed up with almost constantly tripping over the long hem of her dress, Eva grabbed up the extra cloth as she began bounding up the stairs, holding the mass in her hands as her smile morphed into a beaming grin.

"Aikka!"

A distant echo reached his hearing, and Aikka's ears twitched, as he tried to narrow his scope to hear the sound better. He turned back to stroking the massive creature's shining shell, before another call came to his ears. Yes, that was defiantly his name being called.

"Aikka!" this time the cry was loud and unmistakable. The prince's quite smile erupted into a grin as he turned to greet the Earth girl. All the prince had time to see was a flurry of green, brown, and cream robes before he felt arms around his neck, and a warm face pressed against his skin. The momentum of Eva's leap made her swing around the prince, and he had to wrap his own arms around her waist to keep her from smacking into G'dar's shell. As her feet once again returned to the ground, and she slid down, keeping her arms around the Nourasian's neck, Eva couldn't help laughing, an infectious sound that soon had the Prince chuckling at the girl's mirth. G'dar squealed behind the pair, indignant at being left out. Eva turned her head to look at the insect, and her laugh died down into irrepressible chuckles as she slid out of Aikka's grasp, moving to pet and caress the Beetle's oddly-formed head.

"I didn't forget you, G'dar." Eva smiled as the Beetle emitted what could only be an insect's purr of contentment, and she slipped her hand inside one of the pouches she constantly secured to a delicate leather belt - much to the chagrin of her handmaidens who were just now topping the stairs. They stayed within the shadows of the entry, allowing the Crown Prince and the human time to themselves – a rarity in this peaceful but busy kingdom of Nourasia. They watched with quite smiles as the prince's mount whistled and clicked with delight at the treat the Lady had brought him, snatched up in passing when they told her the Knights were returning. As the Prince moved to stand with the girl, both lavishing attention on the delighted Beetle, the five handmaidens look at each other, nodding as they silently vanished back into the palace, heading back to the Lady Eva's chambers to prepare her clothes for the banquet that night.


End file.
